Konoha heroes playing cards
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: There is a new game of playing cards with all the heroes of Konoha, the new generaation kids are loving it! CHAPTER 2: Temari princes of the wind. "Mom…" Shikadai said "Is it true you were the kazekage?". Shikadai discovers that his mom is way cooler than his dad
1. NARUTO THE GREAT

Konoha heroes playing cards

Chapter 1: Naruto the great

Naruto sat at his office with a big smile

"The kids are going to love this!" he said holding a card in front of Shikamaru, who raises an eyebrow with no emotion

"What is that?" he asked carelessly, making Naruto wonder why he chose this boring guy to be his right and

"Is my own playing card! Is from the new set of Konoha heroes, everyone has one! Look, I got a bag and I found Ten-ten, Lee and myself, they come in bags of tree, I bought some for the kids, but in not sure if I am going to be able to wait until tonight" he said excitedly, Shikamaru looked at him in confusion

"Look" he said waving the card in front of Shikamaru "I am an ultra rare!" a silent laugh came out of Shikamaru

"Konoha playing cards?" He asked, Naruto smiled "Yes!" the Hokage said giving Shikamaru the shinny card "Look, I made them write something special for Boruto and Himawarii" Shikamaru smiled at the inscription in Naruto´s card description –father of two of the best ninjas in town, Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki-

NANANANANANANANANANANANANA

"I got the shiny gold one!" screamed a kid outside the Yamanaka flower shop

"What's happening with all this kids?" Sarada asked, Boruto raised his shoulders

"I have no idea" he said, with a careless expression in his face, all the other kids were all exited around that one kid with the gold card

"Is the seventh!" he screamed, Boruto immediately turned to him

"Baka dad?" he screamed, then walked furiously to the kid, taking the object from his hand

"What is this?" he asked, looking at the shiny piece of cardboard in his hand, it had a picture of Naruto smiling, with an orange shiny background and a list of power stats that said

-NARUTO THE GREAT- Hokage of Konoha, the man who saved the village, father of two of the best ninjas in town, Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki-

"Stupid father, this is ridiculous" he screamed, the kid toke the card back

"I see you like the playing cards, Boruto" said Inojin, coming out of the shop, Boruto´s eyes opened more than needed and with a fist in front of his face he screamed

"I DON'T" Sarada laughed at the scene and walked to the boys

"What are those?" she asked Inojin who smiled and said "They are the new Konoha heroes playing cards, they came to the shop today, mom says they are a sensation, apparently they are sold out in other stores, that's why is so crowded here" they walked away from the store, even if the Yamanaka´s shop strong point was flowers they sold other things, like candy, magazines and now, the Konoha heroes playing cards

"A deck of cards ugh?" said Sarada with a smile

"Yeah, they are a game, mom gave me a package this morning and look" he said taking tree cards from his pocket "I got Cho cho´s dad, Anko sensei and Ten ten sensei" Sarada looked at the cards smiling

"Wow, that means that my parents are there two! I have to find my dad´s, he is probably a shiny one just like the seventh!" Boruto crossed his arms and turned his back to his exited friends

"Why do you want that? Is ridiculous, all that those cards are doing is reminding me of how stupid my father is" he said, starting to walk away, that's when all the kids started screaming again

"Is the seventh!" one of them said "Sing my card" the Hokage smiled at the kids who quickly surrounded him

"Hey Boruto!" he said waving his hand to his son, then one of the kids pulled his hand and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Look, that's one of the best ninjas in town!" a guy said pointing to Boruto, he and his friends laughed, Boruto crossed his arms and walked away muttering

"Stupid father"

NANANANANANNANNANANANANANANANAN

That night Naruto got home early to find his wife and kids eating dinner at the table

"I'm home" he said excitedly, inpatient to show his kids his little surprise

"Papa!" himawari said happily from her sit at the table, Boruto didn't moved, like always

"Hi Naruto!" Hinata said, standing up to give him a kiss, Naruto walked to the table and sat down in his usual spot

"Kids, you wont believe what I got you!" he said happily, Boruto turned his face to his father

"What papa?" Himawari asked, Naruto reached to his pocket and grabbed his card alone with two new bags, one for each of his kids

"Look!" Naruto said "Is my own playing card! And it has something special I made them write for you two! And I got you each a new bag, let´s see if we can find mommy´s card!" He finished, Hinata laughed at her exited husband, Himawarii toke the card from his father´s hand and said

"Look Boruto! Is shiny" Naruto turned to his son, whose eyebrows were dropping in to his eyes like he wanted to fight somebody –what's up with him today?- Naruto asked himself, turning back to Himawari hopping Boruto´s attitude to change

"Read it dear" say Hinata, who knew exactly what her husband had done

" Naru-to the great" she started, her reading abilities were not the best jet "Ho-ka-ge of kono-ha, the man who sa-ved the vill-age, father of two of the b-est nin-jas in tow-n, Bo-ruto and Him-awari Uzumaki" she smiled

"Thank you papa!" she said smiling, Himawari gave the card to Boruto, who toke it, looking at his father with anger

"Don't you like it son?" he asked smiling, trying to ignore the face his son was making

"Is stupid" he said, ripping the card in half and making it a ball in his fist, Himawari gasped, Hinata turned to Naruto, who looked like he was about to cry

"I don't understand it son" Naruto begun but he was cut by his son who slammed his hands on the table and screamed

"You don't understand? Your stupid job as Hokage is ruining my life, the kids have been bulling me all day because of that stupid card, everyone is saying that you are the hero of Konoha but you are just a selfish idiot who wants to make my life impossible" with that Boruto ran to his room

That night he heard a conversation between his parents, he pressed his ear against the wall of his room to hear clearly what they were saying

"I don't know what's happening to him, I did it because I love him, I never meant to do something bad" Naruto said

"He is growing up, Naruto, that's how kids are" Hinata answered

"I know but… is just that… I don't know what happened to the kid who admired me, all I wanted was to let him know that he is my hero, just like I was once for him, I did it all for him" At that moment his father sounded like he was about to cry, what Boruto hadn't notice was that he was crying two, he looked at the picture on his desk, where he was happily playing with his father, something that Naruto had wanted to do a few hours before, have a happy moment with his son, Boruto felt guilty he ruined it, like he always does, he toke the ripped card from his hand and with an old roll of tape he found on his desk he pasted it back together

NANANANANANANANANANNANANANANANAN

A knock on his office door snapped Naruto out of concentration, he hide a page a box of crayons he was using behind a bunch of books that where at his desk

"Come in" he yelled, hoping to see Shikamaru with his ramen, but he was surprised to find his son

"Boruto" he said "Im so glad you are here, I wanted to apologize, for the card" Boruto walked closer to his dad

"No Dad" he said cutting of "I wanted to tell you that…" he paused, he would never apologize in front of his dad, he grabbed the ripped card he fixed the night before and placed it in front of him

"Would you sign if for me dad?" he said, putting the card in his desk, Naruto looked at him in surplice

"You are still my hero" the boy said, looking down at his shoes, Naruto smiled, looking at the fixed card in front of him

"Of course son" he said smiling "But only if you sign this two" he said placing the page he was coloring in front of him, it was a really bad drawing of what looked like an attempt to male Boruto´s playing card

"What is this?" Boruto asked with a tiny smile

"Is just that" Naruto started "You are my hero two"

NANANANANANANANNANANANANANANANNAA

 **Boom… First chapter in the Playing cards series, what do you think? I would do more about the other kids, I was thinking in doing one about Sarada finding Sasuke´s card, and one about Shikadai discovering in the cards how cool his parents really are, but it would depend on you, im an open book, who would you like to see in a playing card?**


	2. TEMARI PRINCESS OF THE WIND

Inojin Chocho and Shikadai (Who was there just because they dragged him in to it) carefully sneaked to the back of the Yamanaka flower shop, their mission: steal some Konoha heroes playing cards they walked silently to the storage area, were they saw the new box with cards

"Kids!" said a voice from behind them

"O no, my mon" inojin said, as the tree of them turned around to see Ino

"What exactly are you tree doing here?" she said, putting on her best mad expression, trying to contain a laugh, the tree scared faces in front of her were priceless

"Nothing!" Inojin said, trying to hide the fact that they were trying to get to the cards, Ino raised an eyebrow

"O well it looks like you were stealing cards…" That's when their faces changed completely

"I'm sorry aunt Ino, I sweer I dint wanted two" Said Chocho

"It was Chocho´s idea!" Shikadai said, pointing in the girls direction, showing the true gens from kankuro that were in him, this officially made Ino laugh aloud

"What´s so funny?!" said inojin, looking at his mom

"You kids, are hilarious!" she walked a few steps, and toke tree packs of cards

"You remind me of myself when I was a kid, here" she said, handing each one of them a pack of cards

"Just because you made me laugh" Inojing and chocho smiled, shikadai toke it with a big bored expression

NANANNANANANANA

"Ten ten sensei again! and Kiba sensei again! and Kurenai sensei… at least I didn't had her" say Chocho as she opened her pack, Inojin laughed, opening his pack of cards

"I got Guy sensei!" he said "Sweet, I was missing him to complete team 9!" they continued looking at the brand new cards that were mostly doubles, that's when Chocho noticed that Shikadai´s pack was still intact

"Hey!" Chocho said, making Shikadai open his eyes "Aren't you opening your cards", he made a groaning noise and laid down beside´s Inojin

"Na… you can open them" Chocho´s face lit up whit hope as she opened the little pack

"It´s a shiny one!" she said, as she looked at the cards in her hands

"Is it Naruto sama?" Inojin said, knowing Chocho had him but he didn't "I don't have him!" he shouted, hoping her friend would give it t him

"No, is not" she said, looking at the card in her hands "Look" Inojin moved closer to her and looked at the card

"Wow… Shikadai, look! It´s your mom!" Inojin said in excitement, at this point the only ultra rare card that has been found was the Hokage´s

"My mom?" Shikadai said, sitting up to look at the card

"Why does she have a card, she is not even from this village" Chocho said making the boy turn to her

"Chocho! Is his mom, be happy!" Inojin shouted, the card was a shiny sandy yellow and it had a picture of temari with her fan, Inojin toke the card from chocho´s hands and started to read the information part

"It says, Temari: princess of the wind, An incredible strategist, the cruelest Kunochi know for her wind ability´s, she was named Kazekage but decided to give the place to her brother Gaara" there was a pause between the tree of them

"Wow, I dint knew your mom had been the kazekage, that´s really cool!" Inojin started "Yeah, why hadn't you told us?" said chocho, taking the card from Inojins hand "I had no clue" said a very confused Shikadai, for what he knew his uncle Gaara had been the kazekage forever

"Look, apparently there is cards of your uncles two" said chocho as she looked at the back of the card, Inojin toke if from Chocho´s hands (Again) and gave it to Shikadai "You should save this" he said, Shikadai toke it, wondering why his mom never mentioned that to him

NANANANANNNANANANAN

"Shikadai, are you home?" Temari screamed as she entered her house, Shikadai who was up stairs in his room screamed "Yeah"

"I will prepare dinner, it would be ready in 20 minutes so you better come down!" his mother screamed, being as troublesome as always, Shikadai turned to the little table beside his bed and toke a bunch of Konoha heroes playing cards (all of them were copies of his dad's card, because Chocho always gives its doubles to him, by now he had an army of them) on top laid the shiny card, he looked at it, wondering if it was a good idea asking his mom about it

"So, you finally admitted your love for those cards" his mother said, standing in the doorway of his room, it made Shikadai jump, he wasn't expecting her

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not disrespectful, but in a surprised way

"What a nice way to say "hello mom!", I just wanted to see you! Since you no longer come down to say hi when I come home!" she said, starting to get a little annoyed,

"Umm… hi mom" Shikadai said, not sure if he wanted to ask the question or not, Temari walked to her son´s bed and sat down beside him, she started to take out her hair ties and said "So, they finally made a new color of your dad´s card?" at this point she was clearly mocking him about the fact that he had a billion of copies of shikamaru´s card

"Stop it mom!" he said, making her laugh "A come on Shikadai, I found that card everywhere in the house! I'm starting to get tired of it, I know you love him but don't you think you are getting a little bit to obsessed?" they both laughed, besides being scary, his mom was actually really funny, Shikadai was starting to feel confident enough

"Chocho gives them to me! It´s not my fault!" there was a little silence between them "Mom…" Shikadai started as he looked down at the card "Is it true you were the kazekage?" Temari, who was looking at herself in Shikadai´s little mirror turned to him

"What?" she asked, Shikadai rolled his eyes and said "I said, is true you were kazekage?" she stood up from her sons bed and smiled

"For a second I thought I heard wrong… who told you that?" Temari asked, looking at the boy in front of her, he extended his arm to show her the shinny card "It says it in here" Temari toke the card from his hand and let out a sight

"Don't show it to your dad… I told him only idiots got cards… and look at mine, is shinny… ught!" at this point Shikadai was starting to get annoyed… again

"Well, is it true or not?" Temari let out a small laugh

"It´s true, I was Kazekage before uncle Gaara" Shikadai was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and his head rested in his hand, a very Shikamaru like position

"Well, why did you quit?" he asked, his curiosity growing bigger, one of the things that always felt weird to him was the fact that his uncle Gaara was the Kazekage and not uncle Kankuro, after all uncle kankuro was the eldest boy of them tree

"I am the oldest of my siblings, you know that right?" Shikadai just nodded, wanting her to continue

"Well our dad… your grandfather, Rasa, was the fourth Kazekage… a lot of things happened at that time that lead to him being killed" Shikadai gasped softly, he knew that his grandfather had been killed, he talked about it with uncle Kankuro, but he had never heard if from his mom, Temari smiled sadly to her son and walked to sit down in the bed once again, but this time she put an arm around her son, just like she did when he was younger, Shikadai didn't protest, he leaned his head against his mom and waited for her to continue

"the elders of the village went in to a hard discussion about who would be the next kazekage, it was clear it would be one of us, but at the time no one even thought about Gaara, the discussion was between kankuro and me, him because he was the eldest male and me because I was the eldest of the tree" Shikadai lifted his head from his mom´s shoulder, curiosity growing stronger on him

"But… why did uncle Gaara was not in the discussion?" Temari turned to look at him, his ponytail was messy and his eyebrows were together

"Well, no one trusted Gaara back then, because of the Shukaku" Shikadai made a single "Oh" understanding perfectly why, Temari continued "eventually they decided on me, because uncle Kankuro was thought immature for the job… he still is but yeah" this made Shikadai laugh, Temari would never miss an opportunity of making fun of her brother

"But how did uncle Gaara became kazekage? In the card it says you gave him the title" Shikadai asked, Temari smiled softly at him and continued "He wanted to be Kazekage so badly, he believed that by taking this job people would stop seeing him as a… monster… he believed in change and hope, all because of his friend Naruto, and I was not happy knowing he was not happy so I eventually gave the title to him and I became the ambassador of Suna, and just as he said, people slowly started trusting him, and respecting him as the amazing person he is, and in my opinion he makes an outstanding kage" Shikadai nodded in agreement, temari got up from the bed and started walking out of the room

"Wait mom!" Shikadai said, Temari turned around "How long were you the kazekage?" she rolled her eyes at Shikadai´s question "not long, about a year, anything else?" she said, inpatient to go and make dinner, it was late and Shikamaru was coming home hungry, Shikadai nodded and said

"Was being a kage as cool as Konohamaru sensei say´s?" this made Temari chuckle, no matter how smart her son was he still believed everything his sensei´s said

"It was troublesome, but yeah… wearing the robes was kind of cool…" she was already outside the door when she turned around one last time and said "And by the way, if It weren't for Gaara wanting to be a kage, I would had never feel in love with your dad… you better thank him for that" and with that she left, leaving Shikadai with a little smile on his face

Shino sensei says that every day we learn something new, for Shikadai was that his mom was way cooler than his dad.

 **WOHOOO**

 **Chapter 2! Leave a review with ideas for more chapters, the next one will probably be about Sarada and the quest to find Sasuke´s card!**


End file.
